themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
K. Brown's Mothman-like Sighting
A strange creature sighting by a family in Greeley Colorado left them worried there could be more of it to come. Their sighting was published on March 10th 2014. K. Brown, Age 73, was helping his son clean the attic Saturday when a strange happening allegedly took place. “I had just climbed up in the attic, my son was on top of the ladder in the garage watching me through the door, when I saw a big thing moving around. At first I thought it was a big rat, but that was no rat,” he told Cryptozoology News. The man claims a long, tall, dark figure moved in front of him as he stepped into the darkness. “Yeah, it was dark, I know, but I had a flashlight with me. I heard a sound, similar to chattering teeth around me, and steps, they certainly sounded like human steps to me. As I point the light at it, I call my son to hurry and come in to see for himself,” he said. When Brown’s son purportedly rushed through the attic’s door, he didn’t know what to expect. “I thought he was joking,” explained the 42-year-old landscaper. “I imagined he was playing with me, pulling my leg you know? The thing is when I came inside and saw that thing standing there, well, I thought it was one of those halloween dolls hanging in there. I told my dad to stop playing and help me clean the place but that thing moved on its own…it was crawling like a baby, then it tried to stand up and as it touched the ceiling, it ran through the wall and disappeared. We noticed a big hole on the wall that wasn’t there before, but there is no exit to the outside. There is a portion of the wall that’s shallow.” The two men agreed the creature was about 7-feet long, thin and with smooth dark skin. “Well I mean it was crouched down, but we estimated it was about 7-ft long. I saw some sort of arms and hands, both very long, and the hands had tons of fingers and claws. Reminded me of that movie with the Mothman…” the younger man said. “When my dad pointed the light on its face, it started moving its mouth, which was tiny, with little teeth like a piranha, and ran away. I noticed the eyes were completely dark and had no pupil or nothing. Pitch black, maybe because the light was hurting it.” The creature reportedly emitted a high pitched sound before fleeing. The men claim they looked inside the hole “but there wasn’t anything to be found in there.” “It was like a short tunnel, and it went down the house. I don’t know any bird or raccoons that make tunnels like that on thick walls. We haven’t heard anything there anymore, but we are kind of concerned it’d come back,” said the home owner. They said there wasn’t any evidence left at the scene. Owls are usually misidentified and produce similar sounds. References: http://cryptozoologynews.com/mothman-sighting-colorado/ Mar 10 2014 Category:Mystery